superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Paladin
The divine paladins of the Goddess are champions against the spreading darkness. Powerful warriors and healers. They serve as a bright beacon of hope - a rallying cry - of the Goddess, driving back the shadow and reclaiming Crystalia for all her children. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity:' Citrine, Sapphire *'Abilities:' Holy *'Unique Actions:' Smite, Iron Halo *'Potions: 'Elixir *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points': 3 *'Strength:' 2R (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2B 1R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity:': 2B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Royal Paladin has above average offense of 2R STR and high defense of 2B1R ARM. His Holy ability allows him to reroll a single dice when making offensive actions against undead, demons, or nether models. When this ability is active, it can be quite powerful as it can turn misses into hits, hits into Critical Success, or fish for Hearts and Potions. '''Abilities: Smite improves his offense to 3R STR (3.5 avg/9 max stars) and also applies Knockdown and Fire. As the Paladin's potion is so powerful, getting access to 3R on an attack without gear helps improve the Paladin's odds of successfully rolling a potion (2.33 avg/6 max stars when 1 potion rolled, 50% chance of rolling a potion). Knockdown is a great defensive status effects as it forces the monster to give up its movement or an action point so the heroes can stay out of range or suffer fewer attacks. Fire an offensive status effect that deals a wound during the model's next upkeep, effectively allowing the Paladin to deal 2 wounds from a single Smite. With a Critical Success, Smite can be responsible for 3 wounds against a single model. However, many monsters are immune to Knockdown, Fire, or both, reducing the value of Smite beyond granting 1R STR. Likewise, Fire may not be desirable against a monster that provides loot as monsters that are defeated by Fire do not drop loot (they still drop Treasure if applicable) and adds no value against spawn points. Iron Halo grants the Paladin an Aura 3 1B ARM that improves his allies defense in a 48 square area around him. This increases the Paladin's own defense to 3B1R (3.17 avg/9 max stars), which can help the Paladin defend when the Consul inevitably focuses on him. Note that the buff provided is specifically 1B ARM and as such, will not aid heroes that are defending with a different stat such as DEX or WILL and provides no value when Challenges require the heroes to defend with a stat aside from ARM. Potion: Elixir grants the hero Heal 3 during the Consul's turn and is the standard against which other Heal actions are measured against. Unlike Heal actions, it can be used during the Consul's turn and doesn't have a range. Unlike Regenerate, it can Heal status effects. As long as the Paladin has an Elixir available, it is very difficult for the Consul to defeat a hero in a single activation unless they are already heavily wounded. It is because of this potion that the Consul will typically attempt to defeat the Paladin first. Any potions the party rolls will typically be best given to the Paladin first if he does not already have one. If there are heroes wounded at the end of the Consul's activation and an Elixir is available and the heroes have high probability of rolling a potion during their activation, it may be best to proactively use the Elixir as the Paladin can only hold a single potion and Elixir may not be used during the hero's activation. The Paladin is especially strong in Arcade since the Consul's monsters will target heroes based on Wrath and the heroes can prioritize keeping the Paladin's wrath low to avoid attacks while maintaining access to Elixir. Strategy: '''The Royal Paladin is a defensive Blaster/Tank/Healer melee STR Hero that is the standard that other Healer Heroes are measured against. He is highly recommended to include in beginner games as he has above average stats for both offense and defense and can fill multiple roles except AOE. '''Smite '''should be used against high defense targets. '''Iron Halo '''may be used to improve the party's defense. '''Elixir '''should be used to prevent the heroes from being defeated during the hero's turn. '''Equipment/Buffs: STR improves the Paladin's offense and ARM improves his defense. He typically will not need WILL or DEX. The Paladin favors Red STR for offense as they can help keep his Elixir stocked, but since he is a favorite target of the Consul, he may need to prioritize ARM until he can comfortably survive the Consul's advances. Additional Potion slots are extremely powerful on the Paladin as it allows two separate heroes to benefit from Elixir during the Consul's turn. Paladins can focus on STR to roll Hearts to heal during the Hero's activation and Potions to keep Elixir stocked, but will then need to be careful they do not neglect ARM so they are not defeated due to an unlucky string of defense rolls. If equipment that grants AOE is available, consider giving it to the Paladin so he can help clear groups of weaker mobs or directly wound Elites in Arcade to avoid Expendable. Limitations: The Royal Paladin's limitations is primarily lack of AOE, typically needing to focus on defense to survive the Consul, and Elixir can only heal a single hero during the Consul's activation. If a Paladin neglects defense, then a Consul can punish him by stacking attacks to eventually break through his base defense or forcing him to shed STR gear for ARM. The Consul will generally need to focus the Paladin or the most vulnerable hero with the weakest defense to force the use of Elixir and at best, the Paladin can use Iron Halo to offset the onslaught, which then forces the heroes to stay within short range of the Paladin. Similarly the Consul can spread out the wounds and status effects between the heroes such that Elixir cannot be used efficiently between the heroes. The Consul can focus on inundating the Heroes with status effects to soak up the Heal. If the Consul has access to Bane or Fire, this can make it easier to force the use of Elixir before the heroes can replenish it, especially if paired with Hex to prevent the heroes from successfully rolling more potions during their activation. The Consul may have limited strategies against defeating a party with the Royal Paladin outside of relying on luck since the Paladin is designed to be a robust hero that gives the Heroes an advantage in most games. Party: The Royal Paladin can fit into almost every party as long as the other Heroes can supply AOE. Although he can serve the Blaster role, depending on the Consul's strategy, he may be forced into a Tank role out of necessity to survive. See Also: Royal Paladin 2.0 Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: 1st EditionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__